I'm a Lucky Puppet
by Kyori SasoDei
Summary: (For SasoDei Romantic Day) Aku awalnya ragu apakah aku pantas untuk Deidara. Tapi jawabannya menghancurkan semua keraguanku. Aku sangat beruntung. [Birthday fic ]


For Deidara's Birthday and Event SasoDei Romantic Day.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), shonen-ai, story in Sasori POV**

**~I'm a Lucky Puppet~**

Disini aku berdiri, menatap sosok yang begitu menawan. Sosok yang merentangkan tangannya menikmati angin semilir yang berhembus. Sosok yang membiarkan rambutnya menari indah di sekitar wajahnya. Sosok yang begitu kukagumi. Begitu kucintai.

Sosok yang dengan bangganya mengatakan bahwa ia menyukaiku.

Sosok itu adalah Deidara.

"Danna! Ayo kesini un! Anginnya sejuk un."

Aku yang berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon –menyandarkan tubuhku di batangnya yang kokoh- hanya menatap dirinya yang tengah melambai ke arahku, memintaku untuk datang menghampirinya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa merasakannya, Deidara," sahutku dengan nada yang biasa kulontarkan, nada datar.

Ya, aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Tidak bisa merasakan angin yang bertiup, tidak bisa merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari bahkan tidak bisa merasakan apapun saat Deidara menggenggam tanganku.

"Yah un." Terdengar desah kecewa darinya.

Jantungku berdesir, satu-satunya organ tubuhku yang masih hidup itu tiba-tiba saja berdesir lalu berdetak dengan cepat. Mendengar nada kecewa dari Deidara membuatku sakit.

Sakit?

Ya, sakit. Sesuatu di dalam diriku merasakan sakit. Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu darimana datangnya. Tubuhku memang tidak bisa merasakannya, tapi sesuatu di dalam diriku bisa merasakannya. Selama aku memiliki jiwa, selama aku masih merupakan sesuatu yang hidup, aku masih memiliki perasaan.

"Danna un!"  
Suaranya menarik perhatianku. "Hm?"  
"HUJAAAN!" pekiknya seraya berlari ke arahku.

Hujan?

Aku mendongak menatap langit. Tak kusangka langit yang tadi cerah kini tertutupi oleh awan gelap. Tetes demi tetes air jatuh perlahan dari langit. Belum terlalu deras, tapi akan menjadi sangat deras.

Deidara berlari kearahku dan segera memelukku. Aku tersenyum dan mengelus rambutnya. Baru kusadari rambutnya sedikit basah karena kulihat butiran-butiran air menetes dari ujung rambut pirangnya yang panjang.

"Kita perlu berteduh," ucapku.

Ia mengangguk dan menatapku dengan matanya yang besar. "Un!"

Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku. Jika aku membiarkan diriku menatap mata birunya yang begitu indah, aku bisa tenggelam di dalamnya.

Kami melangkah cepat ke dalam hutan, mencoba mencari tempat berteduh secepatnya agar Deidara tidak basah terkena air hujan dan akhirnya sakit. Tentu aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Memang Deidara akan menjadi sangat manja jika ia sakit dan aku menyukai hal itu. Tapi siapa yang akan membiarkan kekasihnya menderita karena sakit sekecil apapun sakit itu? tidak ada.

Ya, aku kekasihnya.

Tapi entahlah aku merasa tidak pantas karena—

"Danna un! Lihat itu!" ia menunjuk sebuah gubuk tua di tengah hutan.

Aku mengangguk dan segera menarik tangannya ke gubuk tua itu. Lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa saat menggenggam tangannya.

Kami tiba di gubuk tua yang sepertinya tidak berpenghuni. Kami masuk perlahan ke dalam gubuk -yang atapnya terbuat dari jemari tersebut- berharap tidak ada jebakan yang terpasang di sana. Begitu yakin tak ada satupun jebakan disana, aku menatap Deidara yang tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanyaku.

Ia menggeleng namun segera memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Lepas jubahmu," ucapku.

Deidara menatapku dengan terkejut. "Apa un?"

"Lepas saja, Deidara."

Kulihat semburat kemerahan menghiasi wajahnya, ia tertunduk malu namun mengikuti permintaanku untuk melepas jubahnya. Saat ia sudah melepas jubahnya, aku tak berkedip untuk beberapa saat begitu melihat tubuhnya yang ramping. Terpahat indah dan sempurna. Sebuah karya seni yang sempurna.

Bagiku Deidara adalah seni.

Dan seni adalah sesuatu yang abadi dan akan selalu dikenang.

Aku masih memikirkan cara agar Deidara bisa hidup abadi tanpa harus megubahnya menjadi kugutsu. Aku tidak mungkin bisa melakukan itu kepada Deidara. Aku sangat menyayanginya.

Aku segera melepas jubahku lalu memberikannya kepada Deidara.

"Untuk apa un?" tanyanya.

"Jubahmu basah. Kau pakai punyaku saja."

Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali lalu mengangguk. "Arigatou danna."

Aku mengangguk dan mengamatinya yang tengah mengenakan jubah dariku. Setelah ia selesai, aku segera menariknya ke dalam pelukanku. Aku mulai berpikir, apakah ia merasakan kehangatan di dalam pelukanku? Apa ia merasa nyaman? Atau merasa sakit karena kayu-kayu di tubuhku? Aku ingin menanyakan semua, tapi aku tidak siap menerima jawabannya.

Bagaimana jika ia menjawab 'Danna tidak terasa hangat un' atau 'kayu-kayu di tubuh danna memang membuatku sakit setiap kali menyentuhnya un'. Aku tidak siap menerima jawaban seperti itu.

"Danna?" ia mendongak menatapku.

"Ya, Dei?"

"Un..." ia membalas pelukanku. "Aku mencintaimu, danna."

Kukecup puncak kepalanya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Deidara. Sangat."

Tapi aku bukan seseorang yang bisa memberimu kehangatan dan kenyamanan.

Juga bukan seseorang yang bisa merasakanmu. Merasakan genggaman tanganmu, merasakan sentuhan bibirmu di bibirku, sentuhan jemarimu di pipiku. Aku bukan seseorang yang pantas untukmu, Deidara. Seseorang yang sempurna sepertimu seharusnya bersama seseorang yang sempurna juga. Bukan setengah manusia, setengah kugutsu sepertiku.

"Danna?"

"Hm?"

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan un?" tanyanya seraya melepas pelukannya dariku.

"Tidak ada. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau memelukku erat sekali un." Ia menjawab seraya tertawa pelan.

"Maafkan aku, apa aku melukaimu?"

Deidara menggelengkan kepala kemudian menguap pelan.

"Kau mengantuk?"

Ia mengangguk dengan lugunya.

Hal tersebut kontan membuatku tersenyum. "Sepertinya hujan masih lama, sebaiknya kau tidur dulu."

Sekali ia menguap dan mengangguk. Aku duduk adi lantai kayu yang berdebu kemudian membawa Deidara untuk duduk di pangkuanku. Kusandarkan kepalanya di dadaku, sedikit ragu kulakukan itu karena aku takut menyakitinya.

"Katakan padaku jika kau merasa tidak nyaman," ucapku pelan.

"Tentu. Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi un. Selama aku berada di dekat danna, aku tidak pernah merasa tidak nyaman," sahutnya.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan walaupun aku tahu ia tak bisa melihatnya. Beberapa menit terdiam, kudengar napasnya berhembus dengan teratur, dapat kuambil kesimpulan bahwa Deidara sudah tidur.

"Ne, danna?"

Hm? Ternyata dia belum tertidur.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku

"Detak jantungmu terdengar cepat sekali. Apakah ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada," sahutku.

"Kau berbohong, un."

Dia tahu.

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menyerah, karena aku tahu aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darinya.

"Deidara."

"Ya, un?"  
"Aku tidak meragukan perasaanmu padaku. Hanya saja aku masih berpikir, kenapa kau memilihku untuk menjadi seseorang yang kau cintai? Maksudku...apa kelebihanku? Yang ku tahu, aku hanya memiliki kekurangan," ucapku.

Deidara mendongak menatapku. Tanda tanya besar terbayang di matanya.

"Kenapa danna bertanya seperti itu un?"

"Karena...Kupikir Itachi dan Hidan juga menyukaimu, bahkan Tobi juga. Mereka bertiga...manusia, sedangkan aku bukan sepenuhnya manusia. Itachi adalah orang yang penyayang, dia bisa melindungimu. Hidan, walaupun dia kasar tapi kurasa dia bisa memberikan kehangatan untukmu, dan Tobi...walaupun dia berisik tapi setidaknya-"

Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatku saat Deidara mencium bibirku.

Aku terlalu terkejut untuk membalasnya.

Ia melepaskan ciumannya dan berbisik. "Aku mencintai danna karena danna adalah danna. Karena danna bukan Itachi, Hidan ataupun Tobi. Aku mencintai danna karena danna bukan orang lain. Danna adalah diri danna sendiri, un."

"Tapi-"

"Aku tidak memilih danna untuk menjadi orang yang kucintai, un. Tetapi hatiku yang menemukan danna dan mencintai danna."

Jika seandainya aku masih bisa meneteskan air mata, pasti air mata itu sudah jatuh dari mataku. Jawaban Deidara menghancurkan semua keraguanku.

"Terimakasih," ucapku seraya memeluknya, erat.

Aku memang sangat beruntung.

_END_

"Oh ya, Deidara."

"Ya un?"  
"Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu kan?"

"Eh? Danna tahu dari mana?" tanyanya bingung.

Aku tertawa pelan. "Aku tahu semua tentangmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, selamat ulang tahun Deidara."

"Arigatou, danna un!"


End file.
